What are little kids made of?
by MagicaLunaTica
Summary: Vivo en las calles con Ciel, tengo que protegerlo. Tengo que quedarme a su lado. Aún si vende su propia alma a un demonio. Yo estaré ahí. Aún si se enamora de ese mismo demonio. Yo estaré ahí y lo protegeré. Sea quien sea, nadie puede lastimar a Ciel. SebastianxCiel.


_**What are Little kids made of?**_

* * *

La una de la mañana, en las calles de la ciudad de Londres. El sol todavía no sale, y está muy obscuro. Me duelen las manos, y mis parpados arden.

No he podido dormir bien, no había otro lugar así que nos quedamos a dormir en el callejón que había entre la zapatería de la plaza, y la panadería. No puedo dormir, tengo que hacer guardia, o los policías nos van a atrapar.

Escucho el sonido de las latas moverse, y pongo mis sentidos en alerta. Tapo a Ciel, un poco más, con la chamarra que tenemos, y me acerco a la orilla del callejón.

Miró detenidamente, y me alivio al ver que no hay nadie que nos pueda hacer daño, y agradezco no tener que luchar. La herida del estómago de Ciel todavía no se termina de curar y correr solo lo habría empeorado.

Quiero salir a buscar comida, para que cuando despierte, Ciel pueda tener algo que comer, y sus heridas se curen más rápido, pero el hecho de dejarlo solo, no es muy agradable. Tendré que esperar hasta que, por lo menos, salgo el sol y hasta entonces, ponerme en marcha para robar.

Ciel se mueve un poco, y regreso a su lado. Me siento, y me quitó la bufanda, para dársela.

Tengo mucho miedo. Cada día hace más frío, y nuestra chamarra, es cada vez más inútil. Soy fuerte, no me afecta el frío, y es rara la vez que me enfermo. Ciel, por otro lado…

-¿Elizabeth?-Ciel me llama y volteo a verlo. –Me quede dormido…¿Llevas mucho despierta?

Le sonrió y miró el cielo.

-Las estrellas se ven muy lindas…No mucho, solo quería ver las estrellas.

Le miento. No me gusta mentirle, pero tengo que. Si le digo que fui yo la que se quedó despierta, para vigilar que nadie viniera, cuando él se quedó dormido, cerca de las once de la noche, él se va a forzar a quedarse despierto más tiempo.

Se acomoda para no quedarse dormido de nuevo, pero sé que en menos de una o dos horas, volverá a dormir. Ciel es aún muy joven, por un año menor que yo.

Le sonrió y finjo acomodarme para dormir, dudo quedarme dormida. Dormí ayer desde las nueve hasta las once, que Ciel se quedó dormido.

Justo como lo predije, Ciel cayó dormido a las dos de la mañana, y me puse a hacer guardia, justo en ese momento.

-.-.-.-.-.

Despierto a Ciel a las cinco de la mañana. Hace un poco de frío, estamos a finales de otoño, por lo que es normal, así que tan pronto Ciel se quita la chamarra para dármela, me pongo la bufanda, y me niego.

-¡No es linda!-es la mejor excusa que se me ocurre, y lo obligó a ponérsela.-Además no hace frío.

El, a regaña dientes, se la pone, y me siento aliviada. Si no se la pone, podría empeorar su fiebre, que por ahora, y con mucha suerte, es muy leve.

Tendré que ingeniármelas, para poder robar medicinas el próximo mes, pues Ciel se rehúsa a ir a la farmacia, a menos de que yo lo necesite, debido a ciertos momentos en el mes, según porque es más arriesgado que robar en ella.

Tomo nuestra mochila y salimos del callejón. En esa mochila, llevamos cambios de ropa, muy poco lindos, pero debe ser así, cuando la muda de ropa, es para dos personas de diferente género, tenemos un poco de comida, y una cobija, que con esfuerzo cubre el torso de cualquiera de los dos. Es todo lo que tenemos, al menos todo lo material.

Entramos en una tienda y nos alejamos tanto como podemos de la gente. En una esquina, metemos todo lo que se pueda considerar comida, y salimos de la tienda tan rápido como entramos. Tan pronto estamos fuera de la tienda, corremos hasta llegar al callejón. Ahí nadie nos ve, y en la caja de cartón, que solíamos usar para ocultarnos, cuando todavía entrabamos en ella, dejamos la mochila.

Conseguimos pan, un cartón leche, unas botellas de agua y una bolsa de papas fritas.

-Deberías tomar un poco de agua, Ciel.-le digo dándole la botella.-Te hará bien.

-Tu igual deberías de tomar algo…O comer.-dice, tomando la botella, y dándole un sorbo al agua. Le sonrió con cariño, y niego con la cabeza.

-No tengo hambre…Comí ayer en el parque, ¿Recuerdas?-le respondo, y le doy un pedazo de pan. No me preocupa mi fuerza. He estado en peores condiciones que las de ahora, y he sobrevivido, pero la salud de Ciel, va empeorando cada día, y no puedo evitar preocuparme. Necesito que coma más, que se cuide más…Necesito que Ciel viva.

Eso es todo lo que necesito.

-¡Hey! ¡Niños! ¿Qué hacen afuera?

Mis sentidos se alertan, y tomó la mochila, tan rápido como puedo, junto con Ciel.

Corremos tan rápido como podemos, lejos del policía, que espero no nos esté siguiendo.

Corro por toda la cuadra, y me escabullo entre las calles, no me importa nada en ese instante más, que llegar a un lugar seguro.

Por fin me detengo en el siguiente parque, y me dejó caer en el suelo.

-¿Estas bien Ciel?-es lo primero que puedo decir, una vez mi respiración se tranquilizo.

-L-L-Lizzy…

Levantó la cabeza tan rápido que siento como truena, pero no importa.

Ciel…

-¡Resiste Ciel!-le digo y lo tomo en mis brazos.

Empiezo a maldecir mil y un cosas, mientras abro la mochila. Dentro está el inhalador de Ciel.

Pongo el inhalador en sus labios, y oprimo el botón, desesperada.

No ocurre nada.

-No…-Siento mi sangre congelarse.-¡Ciel!

Al carajo ser niña linda.

Me pongo la mochila, y cargo a Ciel en mis brazos, lanzándome a correr a la farmacia más cercana.

-¡Ayuda!-gritó, mientras azotó el cristal.-¡Ciel necesita ayuda!

Nadie me hace caso.

Estoy gritando, estoy desesperada.

Ciel no me responde, y no tengo miedo.

El cielo, hasta hace poco gris, empieza sollozar.

Y gritó llena de desesperación.

Mi garganta se contrae , y empiezo a gritar de nuevo.

Tengo demasiado miedo.

Esta lloviendo, Ciel tiene un ataque de asma, y su fiebre solo empeorará.

Aun si salé con vida de esta…Estará enfermo toda el maldito mes.

-¡Ayúdenme bastardos!-es lo único que puedo gritar.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-Una voz pregunta.

-Mi…Primo…-sollozó.-Alguien…Quien sea…Sálvelo.

-¿Asma?-pregunta de nuevo esa voz –Creo que esto ayudará…

Me da en la mano un inhalador y mi garganta se abre. De inmediato se lo pongo en los labios a Ciel y le doy un disparo. Puedo sentirlo relajarse en mis brazos.

-Gracias…-le digo a esa persona.-Muchas…gracias…

-¿Y como pretendes pagarme?-Me pregunta.

-Salvaste a Ciel…-le digo, mirándolo a los ojos. Rojos. Tengo miedo. Pero no lo voy a mostrar.- Pide y lo conseguiré.

Me toca el cabello, y puedo ver como deja ver sus dientes, que más parecen colmillos.

-Eres demasiado ingenua…Considérate afortunada, no te haré nada.

Ciel me jala el brazo y acercó mi oreja a sus labios.

-Espera.-le digo a esa persona.-¿Estás seguro Ciel?-le preguntó en un murmullo y el asiente. –Hagamos un trato.-Le alzó la voz a esa persona.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-Puedo escuchar el interés en su voz, y obvio, igual Ciel.

-Te daré lo que quieras.-repito lo que dice Ciel.-Debe haber algo que quieras, yo lo puedo conseguir…Pero a cambio…Me tienes que dar algo que yo quiero.

Otra vez con ese tonto trato…Ciel lo ha intentado varias veces, pero ningún adulto en su sano juicio aceptaría un trato así de un ni-

-Suena justo.-dice esa persona. –Lo que yo quiera, a cambio de lo que deseas…

Tengo un mal presentimiento…Pero ni loca, soltaría la mano de Ciel.

Ni loca lo dejaría solo.

Aún si vendiera su alma al demonio…

Yo seguiré con él.

Aún si Ciel…se llegará a enamorar de ese mismo demonio.

* * *

**N/A: Ahhhhh, debo de estar loca...Es SebCiel, ¡Lo juró! Es solo que amo demasiado Lizzy~ Es mucho más fácil de crear y divertida...supongo que casi toda la hsitoria será tomada desde su punto de vista...Bueno, soy nueva con Kuroshitsuji así que espero les agrade~**


End file.
